The Prince and the Sky Knight
by nhaer042
Summary: A series of drabbles between Xander and Hinoka
1. Good Morning

**So, this is something I've been wanting to do for a while but have only recently started coming up with ideas. I've liked the idea of this pairing for some reason. I just find this couple compelling somehow I guess. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy. Feel free to tell me what you think.**

* * *

Hinoka's eyes felt heavy as she tried to open them. She could tell that it was still dark outside. She groaned as she sat up and looked at the empty space in the bed next to her. "Xander must have gotten up earlier than usual today," she said to herself. She climbed out of bed, got dressed, and left her room. Her stomach started to growl. "Guess I better go find something to eat." As she headed towards the mess hall, she passed by the training grounds. Her husband, Xander, was hacking away at one of the training dummies. "Xander," she called as she walked up to him.

Xander stopped and turned around. "Hinoka." He stepped towards her.

"You're up earlier than usual today. Are you having trouble sleeping."

Xander shrugged and shook his head. "No, I just happened to get up earlier today. I hope I didn't worry you."

"No, just curious. I was about to get something to eat. Have you eaten anything yet?"

"Not yet. I'm not hungry yet." As if in protest, his stomach started to growl. Hinoka put a hand over her mouth to hide her chuckling. "I'll get something in a little while."

"I don't think it's wise to train so hard on an empty stomach."

"Well, if I keel over dead, you can say you told me so."

Hinoka rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to bring you something?"

"You're not my maid. You don't have to do that."

"I don't mind."

Xander shook his head. "I'll be there to join you shortly. Perhaps then we could spar together for a little while."

Hinoka smiled and nodded. "Sure. I always enjoy beating you."

"You're certain I'm not merely letting you win."

"Ha! Don't flatter yourself." Xander chuckled a little. "I'll see you in a bit." Xander nodded and watched as Hinoka headed towards the mess hall. He turned his attention back to the training dummy and continued his training. Suddenly, he heard someone running up to him from behind. "Hey, Xander!"

"Hinoka?" He turned around as Hinoka stopped in front of him. "What is it?" Hinoka didn't answer as she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down so his face was closer to hers. She kissed him gently on the lips. As they pulled back, Hinoka chuckled a little at the slightly flustered look on Xander's face.

"Good morning, dear," she said.

Xander smiled and ran a hand through his wife's hair. "Good morning, my love." He looked at the training dummy and then back at Hinoka. He stabbed his training sword into the ground and grabbed Hinoka's hand. "Perhaps, I will join you after all."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you ejoyed!**


	2. Reactions

**Hey, guys! Time for the next installment! I hope to update this about twice a week or so if all goes well. Feel free to drop suggestions or other comments if you're so inclined. Thanks!**

* * *

"Are you crazy?!" Takumi shouted. Hinoka rolled her eyes at her brother's outburst. She and Xander had just announced their marriage hardly an hour ago. Azura and Corrin were quick to offer their congratulations and well wishes. At the time, her other siblings seemed to be alright with it.

Until they all met in Hinoka's quarters later.

Turned out her siblings were less than enthusiastic about the announcement. Sakura didn't seem to know what to do with herself. Ryoma stood quietly in the corner of the room. And Takumi was . . .

"Don't we have to be around that Norhian scum enough as it is?!"

Being Takumi.

It isn't like Hinoka was surprised by this. After such a long history of animosity between their two countries, she fully expected her siblings to have a negative reaction to the news of her engagement. It still hurt though, and she wasn't about to just sit there and be lectured.

"Watch your tone, Takumi," Hinoka said. "I don't need your blessing."

Takumi seemed a little hurt by that but quickly hid it. "So, what? You just plan on running off with your Nohrian whether we approve or not? Was telling us just a formality?"

Hinoka stood up from her seat and stood face to face with Takumi. "Don't treat me like a child, LITTLE brother! This isn't some stupid childish whim! I'm not trying to hurt anyone with this."

"You're certainly doing a decent job of it."

"Enough Takumi!" Everyone was surprised by Ryoma's outburst. He finally left his corner and stood between the two of them, facing Takumi. "Hinoka is right. She does not need your blessing, Takumi." He turned around and looked Hinoka in the eye. "But she does need mine."

The two looked at each other quietly for a moment. Takumi and Sakura waited anxiously for the two to say something.

"Ryoma," Hinoka said. "I intend no disrespect to our family by doing this."

"I know." Ryoma let out a long sigh. "I have spoken often with Prince Xander. There were many things about him that I was wrong about. He is an honorable man. I have my reservations about Nohr, but I know I can trust Xander to take care of you."

Hinoka let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "So, does that mean?"

Ryoma smiled a little and nodded. "I will allow it. I'm happy for you, Sister. I wish you both the best."

Hinoka smiled. Sakura finally walked up to her. "I-I'm so happy for you, Sister. I hope you and Prince Xander will have a lifetime of happiness together."

Hinoka hugged her little sister. "Thank you, Sakura." She looked up at Takumi who looked like every had betrayed him. She stepped up to him and out a hand on his shoulder. "Takumi."

Takumi brushed her hand off of him. "Whatever. I'm . . . sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I know you wouldn't be with someone who wasn't worth your time. But if he ever hurts you . . ."

Hinoka chuckled "I know I'll always have you to put him in his place." She gave Takumi a tight hug. "Thank you."

Takumi hesitated a moment before hugging her back. "Yeah. Congratulations."

Hinoka looked at her family. "Thank you," she said. "You don't know how much this means to me. I love all of you. I always will." Her siblings smiled at her.

"We know," Ryoma said.

"We love you too, Sister," Sakura said. Takumi nodded.

"Do you mind if I step out for a moment?" Hinoka asked. "I wish to tell Xander that I have your blessing." Ryoma nodded. Hinoka headed out of her quarters and outside. She began to head towards Xander's when she saw him heading towards her. "Xander!"

Xander smiled. "Hinoka. I just finished speaking to my siblings."

"Me too."

"And?"

"They have reservations."

Xander nodded. "So did mine."

"But they still approved though. Takumi still has an arrow with your name on it I think."

Xander chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind. My siblings approve as well. Seems we have the approval of those closest to us."

Hinoka nodded but frowned a little. "Takumi made a good point though. How will our respective kingdoms react?"

Xander sighed. "I have considered that. It may be hard to for them to come around. There are many wounds between our kingdoms that need to be healed. However, I think they will come around in time." He grabbed her hands and held them tightly. "And I won't let anyone come between us. I'd fight a whole kingdom if it meant being with you."

Hinoka laughed. "That was corny." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "But I feel the same. I love you."

"And I you." He hugged her close and kissed her lips.

* * *

 **Sorry if anyone seemed a little OOC. I'm still getting used to writing characters for Fates.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Siegbert

**Been wanting to do a Siegbert chapter for a while. This idea has been floating around in my head for a while so I finally decided to get it on paper (figuratively speaking anyway).**

* * *

"Xander!" Elise shouted happily. She found her brother waiting outside the room and standing against the wall. He looked at her anxiously.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

Elise nodded. "Yep!" She grabbed his arm. "Come on, Big Brother!" Xander allowed her to lead him into the room where he found Hinoka lying exhausted in bed. In her arms she held a tiny blue bundle.

Sakura and Felicia smiled when they saw Xander. "She did very well," Sakura said. They're both fine."

"We'll give you a few moments alone if you'd like," Felicia said. Xander nodded. The three women left but Elise stopped at the doorway and looked at Xander.

"Don't take too long, Big Brother. I still haven't gotten to hold my new nephew yet." She gave him a wink before slipping out.

Xander looked at Hinoka. "Nephew? So the child is . . ."

"A boy," Hinoka said. "Come meet your son." Xander walked to the bedside and looked at the little baby wrapped in a blue blanket. "For the record, Faceless have nothing on what this little man put me through."

Xander smiled. "You're alright?"

"Yeah." Hinoka looked at her baby and smiled. "It was worth it." She looked at Xander. "Would you like to hold him?"

Xander actually seemed genuinely surprised that she asked that. "Me?"

"You're his father, aren't you?" She gently offered the child to him. "Just for a couple minutes."

Xander nodded and carefully took his son from her arms. He had been instructed on how to carry infants and made sure to hold him close and support his head. "Is this right?"

Hinoka chuckled. "You're doing fine."

Xander looked at his son's face. He was sound asleep, seemingly not bothered by being shifted around. A small tuft of red hair was on the top of his head. Xander was quiet as he looked at the tiny child in his arms. It was starting to think in that this was his son. To be honest, it made him feel uncomfortable.

Hinoka frowned, sensing something amiss. "What's wrong?"

Xander was quiet for a moment. "I'm a father," he finally said.

"Yes. Is that bad?"

"I have no idea what a father is supposed to do. My own father wasn't a very good example. Especially as I got older." The baby moaned a little making Xander flinch slightly. "I'm scared, Hinoka. I don't know what to do. How do I know I won't end up like my own father?"

"Hey, don't talk like that." Hinoka made herself sit up in bed a little. "Being Garon's sone does not make you his duplicate. You're a good man, Xander. Our son couldn't ask for a better father."

Xander smiled softly at her and looked at the baby. For a brief moment, the child opened his eyes and looked at his father. He gave a small coo before closing his eyes again.

Hinoka chuckled. "Aw, he likes you." Xander nodded slightly. "You know we still don't have a name for him."

Xander raised a brow. "We haven't?"

"We've been too busy I suppose." A pang of guilt hit Xander at the thought of not taking the time to choose a name for his own child. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," Hinoka said, seeming to sense his guilt. "I haven't thought of anything either. Do you have any ideas?"

Xander pondered the question for a moment. He'd never really given much thought to what he would name his children. "Um . . . Siegbert?"

"What?" Hinoka asked.

Xander shook his head. "Nothing. It's a terrible name."

"No, what was it? I don't exactly have any ideas either."

Xander felt embarrassed. He wasn't sure it was a very good name. "Siegbert. It was a name I read in a book once. It means bright victory."

Hinoka smiled. "Very optimistic. I like it."

"You do?"

Hinoka nodded and held her arms off. "Let me hold him." Xander carefully handed the baby back to his mother. She smiled softly as she held him close. "Hm, Siegbert. I think it fits him perfectly."

Xander smiled and sat on the side of the bed. "I think so too."

The door suddenly slammed open as Elise and Sakura burst into the room. Siegbert started to cry but Hinoka managed to calm him down. Xander watched as his and Hinoka's siblings came into the room to greet the newest member of their family.

Hinoka caught Xander's gaze and smiled warmly at him. Perhaps he wouldn't always be the perfect father, but she knew he'd always try their hardest. She looked at Siegbert and kissed his head.

They both would.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Sleeping In

**It's a short one today. Hope you don't mind.**

* * *

The feeling of warm sunlight woke Xander from his sleep. He began to open his eyes but quickly shit them when the sunlight streaming in from the window hit them. He grumbled slightly as he turned his head away from the light. He hated mornings. Slowly, he tried opening his arms again and was met with the sight of Hinoka's sleeping face. A smile found its way to his face as he ran the back of his hand through her hair.

Hinoka groaned a little. "Five more minutes." Xander chuckled and rolled so he was laying on his side. Hinok opened her eyes a little and saw him staring at her. "How long have you been doing that?"

"Only a few moments. Although, if your always this lovely when you sleep, I might do it more often."

"That's a little weird, dear." Hinoka closed her eyes. "Wake me when it's morning."

"It is morning." Hinoka groaned loudly. "I think we overslept."

Hinoka shrugged. "We had a rough day yesterday. I'm still sore."

"Would you care for a massage?"

Hinoka opened an eye and raised a brow. "You're awfully friendly this morning."

Xander shrugged. "We don't get very many private moments like this. Just the two of us able to enjoy one another's company."

Hinoka smiled. "No, perhaps not." She began to sit up. "Well, perhaps we should get up. I think the others will wonder where we are soon."

"Let them for a bit." Xander gently wrapped and arm around Hinoka's shoulders and pulled her back into bed, resting her head on his chest. "I think we can afford to sleep in once in a while."

Hinoka chuckled. "Whoever you are and whatever you've done with my husband, be sure to do it more often."

Xander smiled as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "I'll see what I can do." The two soon drifted back off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Odd Retainers

**So, this was one I thought of a few days ago. I figured it'd be appropriate to address how the two might interact with the retainer. I will have one of Xander with Hinoka's retainers soon.**

* * *

Hinoka shifted, trying to get more comfortable in the net she had found herself caught in. Earlier, she had gone looking for her retainer, Setsuna, to make sure she hadn't gotten caught in another trap. Fate seemed to be in an ironic mood today, however, as Hinoka soon found herself caught in a trap and dangling several feet from the ground with no means of freeing herself.

"How does she manage this every day?" Hinoka asked. It had been at least two hours since she had gotten caught. She tried calling for help but stopped when her voice started giving out. Since then, she hung in the air patiently until she felt like shouting again. Unfortunately, her current prison wasn't very comfortable. "Why must they make the damnable things so itchy?!"

The sound of singing suddenly caught Hinoka's attention. _"La, la, la, la, la, looking for the princess. Hm, hm, hm."_ The voice sounded familiar.

"You're awfully excited to be looking for his majesty's wife," came another voice. Hinoka knew that one two. Soon, she could hear the sounds of footsteps in the distance.

"Yeah! Maybe we'll find her being attacked by bandits!" said the first voice.

"You want her to be hurt?"

"Nooo, I just want someone to stab. Who better than someone attack Prince Xander's wife." For a moment, Hinoka considered letting them pass. If those voices belonged to who she thought they did, she wasn't sure she was in the mood to talk to them.

"I suppose, but I'd rather not get blood on my clothes. I meeting a nice young lady for tea later."

Yeah, it was definitely them.

"I think I'd rather be found by the hypothetical brigands," Hinoka mumbled.

"Ooo, who with? Someone from camp?"

"It may be. But I'm afraid we don't have time for idle chit chat. Prince Xander will be very upset if we don't return home without Lady Hinoka."

"Yeah. I don't like seeing Prince Xander sad. You think he'd be mad if I stabbed Hinoka a little for worrying him?"

"Um, yes, I think that's a safe bet to make."

"Aw."

The voices and footsteps were starting to fade. Hinoka thought about just letting them go and freeing herself, but the sound of Xander being upset at her disappearance made her reconsider. She sighed, and took a deep breath.

"Hey, you two! Over here!"

The footsteps stopped. "Did you hear that, Peri?"

"Yep! Guess she found us, huh?"

"Seems like it. Come on!" The footsteps got louder and closer and soon Laslow and Peri appeared from the woods. They quickly spotted her hanging from a tree. "Oh, my. Are you hurt, milady?"

Hinoka shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Just get me down."

Peri nodded. "You got it!" She looked at Laslow. "Bend down a bit."

Laslow raised a brow but did as he was told. "Why? What are you-oh, gods!" The sudden weight of Peri climbing onto his shoulders nearly caused him to fall.

"Watch it, Laslow!" Peri said.

"Sorry, my bad!" Laslow said. He grunted and stood to his feet. "You're a little heavier than I expected." Peri promptly whacked him on the head. "Ow! Sorry, I meant to keep that to myself."

"Just get closer." Laslow carefully walked over to where Hinoka was caught in the net. Peri drew her sword. "Get ready, Laslow!"

Laslow looked up. "Ready for what?" Peri responded by cutting the rope holding the net to the tree branch. "Oh, come on!" He barely managed to catch the falling princess but was knocked off balance causing all three to fall to the ground. "Oooww."

Peri sat up off the ground and rubbed the back of her neck. "Owie. I think I might have a bruise."

Laslow stood up and started dusting himself off. "Well, so much for not having to change clothes for my date."

"Unbelievable," Hinoka said. "I think I was safer in the net." She tried to free herself of the net but was unable to. Laslow and Peri were quick to come to her aid. Together, they managed to free her.

"Well, that was . . . unorthodox," Laslow said. He looked at Peri. "Give a man a little more warning next time."

"I thought you could catch her," Peri said.

"I could if I wasn't trying to keep you balanced too!"

"The point is that I'm free," Hinoka said. Laslow offered her a hand and helped her off the ground. "Thanks for coming."

The two smiled. "Of course, milady," Laslow said. "Anytime."

Peri nodded. "Yep! Of course, if you worry Prince Xander like that again, I might have to hurt you." Laslow elbowed her in the arm. "Not much of course." Her partner sighed and rolled his eyes.

Hinoka looked at the two quietly for a moment. "You two really care about him, don't you?"

"Uh-huh!" Peri said. "He's the best boss ever!"

"Indeed," Laslow said. "And an even better friend. While, I don't condone Peri's threat, I would ask you be more careful, milday. I haven't seen Prince Xander this happy before he met you. He may not show it, but it would wound him deeply if anything happened to you."

Hinoka nodded. "I know. Thank you, Laslow. And you too, Peri." The two smiled and nodded. It warmed Hinoka's heart to see her husband's retainers so dedicated to his emotional wellbeing as well as his physical. They might be odd, but their hearts were certainly in the right place.

Besides, who was she to complain about weird retainers.

* * *

 **While, I always appreciate people reading, I personally love it when people review. It gives me some kind of feedback I can use to gauge what people think of the story and get suggestions. I'm open to criticism too if you have any. I know My work is kind of sloppy sometimes.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Odd Retainers 2

**This is the follow up to the previous chapter. It was longer than I intended but I think it worked out. Feel free to tell me what you think!**

* * *

It had been almost five hours since Xander had assigned Setsuna to scout out the area around the fort. While he was aware that scouting missions took time, this was pushing it. Xander was even sure that he wanted Setsuna to be in charge of the scouting mission. She never seemed quite all there. Hinoka assured him that she could do it and to let her know if he thought something was amiss.

However, Hinoka was busy taking care of their new baby. Xander felt this wouldn't be a good time to add to her burdens. He decided to take care of the issue himself, and started to look around for someone to help him and saw Hinoka's other retainer sitting under a tree.

"You there," Xander called. "Azamu." Was that his name? He always had a hard time remembering.

The monk let out a long sigh of irritation and looked over at Xander. "It's 'Azama,' Your Highness," he said. "I'll add bad short term memory to the list."

Xander raised a brow. "List of what?"

"Personal flaws."

"You're listing your personal flaws?" Xander had to admit he was a little surprised. He had always heard Azama was always critical and arrogant towards other people. Perhaps he was just as strict on himself.

Azama chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, no. Not mine, Prince. Yours."

There it was. He seemed so casual about it all. Like it didn't even bother him in the slightest that he was speaking to a crown prince.

"Mine?" Xander asked. "For what reason?"

Azama shrugged. "Oh, none I suppose. I was just sitting here meditating and I began to wonder why Lady Hinoka would choose you as a suitor. It got very distracting so I began making a list of why you aren't good for her." He flashed Xander a smile that even a mother could punch.

"And how far has this list gotten?" Xander wasn't even sure why he was asking. He didn't need to put up with this nonsense. Although he had to admit that he was a little curious about the whole thing.

"I have about thirteen things so far. Well, fourteen now with the bad memory being added."

"There is nothing wrong with my memory, Azumi."

"Azama."

"I said that."

Azama was beginning to look annoyed. "Perhaps I'll replace it with arrogant disregard for subordinates."

"I don't-" Xander stopped and regained his composure. He would deal with this later. "Look, A-za-ma."

"So you can be taught! I'll scratch dimwitted off the list."

Xander did his best to ignore him. "I came to ask you for your assistance in looking for Setsuna. She's been gone for a while and I want someone who knows her to help me look."

"She probably got caught in a trap."

Xander raised a brow. "I thought that reputation was a joke."

"It is a joke!" Azama said with a smile. "One of many life offers us."

"I fail to see the humor in it."

"That's because you're a stiff. Don't worry, I already added that to the list."

Xander sighed. Perhaps he'd be better off looking for Setsuna himself. "Will you help me or not?"

"Why not ask Hinoka?"

"She's busy with Siegbert. I don't want to worry her with this right now."

"I suppose you have some good sense there." He sighed and stood up. "Oh, alright. It's not like you know where to look in the first place." Xander was really starting to hate this man, but he kept his piece. The two left the camp and headed into the woods. "First thing to do, is to look for any traps she may have set off."

"What are the odds of that?" Xander asked. Azama pointed to a long trail of disarmed traps. "Who . . . who sets all these?"

"It's best not to think too hard on that." The two followed the trail.

"Tell me," Xander said. "Do you disapprove of my relationship to Hinoka?"

Azama shrugged. "It's really a matter of disapproval. It just strikes me as odd I suppose. She spent years waiting for the chance to get even with Nohr for stealing Corrin and then married the crown prince. There's an amusing irony to it if you think about it."

Xander couldn't understand this odd man. He wondered how Hinoka could put up with him all the time. Finally, the two approached a large hole in the ground. "Do you think she might be in there?"

"Only one way to find out." Azama looked into the hole. "Hello? Setsunaaa?"

"Down here," cam Setsuna's voice. Xander looked inside and saw Setsuna sitting quietly at the bottom of the hole. "Hello, Azama." She noticed Xander was with him. "Oh, hello, milord. What brings you here?"

"We came looking for you," Xander said. "What happened?"

"I fell in a hole."

Xander sighed. "I see that. How did you fall in the whole?"

Setsuna somehow seemed confused by the question. "Well, some scientists believe in a force that keeps most objects tied to the ground."

"No!" Xander spoke a little louder than he meant to. "I meant what led you to-"

Azama put a hand on his shoulder. "I told you, Prince, it's best just not to ask."

"Can I come out now?" Setsuna asked. "It's cold down here."

Xander looked at Azama. "What? You want me to pull her out? I can't reach all the way down there."

"This is ridiculous," Xander said. He looked around and found a long stick. He picked it up and lowered it into the hole. "Can you reach it?"

Setsuna jumped up and grabbed it. "Got it."

"Alright. Hang on." Xander pulled her up until she was close enough for him to grab her hand. He pulled her out of the hole and looked her over for injuries. "Are you hurt?"

Setsuna began to dust herself off. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking though." She looked at Azama. "Thanks for coming, Azama. I was down there for a long time."

"Why didn't you call for help?" Xander asked.

"Lady Hinoka always come for me eventually. I was ready to spend the night down there if I had to."

"Does this happen often?"

"Yeah. Usually a couple times a week."

"How does Hinoka not get fed up with this?"

Setsuna shrugged. "She's nice. We can always count on her to look out for us."

Xander shook his head. "Unacceptable. Hinoka will be the queen of Nohr soon. She can't afford to waste time attending the people who are supposed to be protecting her."

Setsuna frowned. "You're starting to sound like Saizo."

Azama nodded. "Indeed. Nobody likes Saizo."

"Kagero likes Saizo."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I saw them-"

"Are you two serious?" Xander asked. "Hinoka's siblings don't have to put up with nearly this much foolishness from their retainers."

"Have you met their retainers?" Azama asked.

"That's beside the point, Azaka."

"Azama!" Setsuna jumped a little in surprise at Azama's shout. He didn't usually get this agitated. "And what is you oh so important point, Prince?"

"Princess Hinoka is a busy woman and she is about to become even more so," Xander said. "She will have to share the burden of ruling a kingdom with me. One that will likely be very hostile to her. She is also a mother now as well. She doesn't need the added stress of looking after the two of you, and if you two continue to be a problem I WILL replace both of you."

It was quiet. The two retainers looked at each other for a moment. "I don't think Hinoka would like that," Sestuna said.

"Any why would that be?"

"Do you think Hinoka would keep us around if we burdened her as much as you though?" Azama said. "We may not be exemplary, but we do our part. If we were really that bad at our job, Hinoka would be dead long before now."

Xander didn't reply. A part of what Azama said made a strange amount of sense.

"I don't mean to be a burden to Hinoka, but she's my best friend. She can rely on me when she needs to. Sorry to upset you, Prince Xander."

Xander sighed. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. I just want to make Hinoka's transition into being queen as easy as I can."

Setsuna smiled. "So do we. If you'll let us."

A small smile found its way to Xander's face. "Alright. If Hinoka holds you two in such high regard, perhaps I missed something. Let's go home." The two retainers nodded and started heading back to camp. Xander noticed Azama hanging back a bit. "Something wrong . . . Azama."

Azama smiled. "Oh, nothing much. Just another list."

* * *

 **The idea for Xander forgetting Azama's name came from the fact that I always got his named confused with another character.**

 **Anywho, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Unfortunate Reality

**I meant to post something earlier but exams are keeping me busy. I was juggling with several ideas and finally decided to roll with this. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"This is outrageous, Prince Xander!" The councilman slammed his fist on the table. Xander kept his hands folded in front of his mouth as he let the man finish his rant. "You disappear during a vital part of the war to join that traitorous bastard, Corrin! Then you suddenly come back with not only news of Garon's death but that we now going to be allied with Hoshido?"

Xander sighed. He had assembled men who he thought would help him see his vision for Nohr's future a reality. The only reality he was being aced with currently though was that these men were just as bigoted as his father.

"Then there's the fact that you married one of those Hoshidan whores," another councilman added. A firm grip on his shoulder from his friend, Laslow, reminded not to stand up and beat the outspoken cur to a pulp. "You didn't even tell the people."

"Why should my love life be the people's concern?" Xander asked.

"Because you are the prince!" the first councilman shouted, slamming his fist on the table again. "You do not make such brash decisions without consequences!" Admittedly, he did have a point. It may have been too much to expect everyone for him to suddenly return home with a Hoshidan princess for a wife.

"Gentlemen, please," Laslow said. Xander looked at him confused. He thought Laslow might be too shy to speak out. "You have all known my lord since he was but a child. He has always acted in Nohr's interest. Allying with Corrin was not a decision made lightly, and his courtship with Lady Hinoka was not an impulsive act of passion."

"And why should we listen to what some lowly retainer has to say?" asked one of the councilman.

"Because this 'lowly retainer' has served consistently by his majesty's side through this whole ordeal. I have watched as he deliberated over each of his decisions. If my word isn't good enough there are Lord Xander's siblings, their retainers, and other Nohrian soldiers who aided us in this war."

"Traitors all!" Xander was starting to wonder why any of these fools held any sort of title in his kingdom.

"Traitors who not only found but destroyed the true threat to both Nohr and Hoshido. All the while, you lot were wasting lives over a meaningless distraction."

"What do you know? You are not even Nohrian yourself, outsider! Why should-"

"Enough!" Xander shouted. "My friend speaks the truth. Our war with Hoshido was only a distraction for a greater evil. One that we could not defeat on our own. I fought and bled with the ruling family of Hoshido itself, and am honored to have done so. I see now that continuing this feud between our nations has only exacerbated the problems our kingdom faces. We must be willing to move past it."

The councilors looked at each other and murmured in disapproval. "You betray everything your fore fathers established, Prince Xander!"

"King," Xander said. It was quiet for a moment.

"Excuse me?"

"My title is 'King' not 'Prince.'" He stood up from his chair. "My father is dead. Nohr is now mine to rule. I wish to take it out of the squalor are people have been forced to live in. If that means allying ourselves with Hoshido, then so be it. And if none of you are willing to look past your own misguided prejudices, then I have no need for you. This will be my first order as king: you are all hereby stripped of your position. I will find replacements of a more open mind."

The councilors just stared at him in shock. Laslow stood quietly but was just as surprised. Slowly, they all began to file out of the room. Xander looked at the one who referred to Hinoka before. "You there." The councilman stopped and looked at him. "While our union has been short so far, I love my wife dearly. You may not care for her, but I expect you to respect her position. And if you ever call her a whore again . . ."

The councilman gulped loudly. "Forgive me, King Xander. It will not happen again." Xander nodded and watched the pathetic man scurry out of the room. Xander sat down and let out a long sigh.

"Laslow."

"Yes, Sir?"

Xander looked at him. "Do you think I made a mistake? These men have served my father for years."

"If I may be blunt, Your Highness." Xander nodded. "I think that was the problem." The two men chuckled lightly. "Do you feel you made a mistake?"

Xander shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know. I suppose we'll find out. I certainly didn't make any friends today."

"Perhaps, milord, it's equally as important to make the right enemies."

Xander smiled a little. "There's some wisdom there. Perhaps I should put you on my new council."

Laslow's face started to turn red. "Oh, no. I'm not a politician. Besides, they were right. I'm not from Nohr. I intend to return home someday."

"A pity. I think you would be a great help to Nohr."

Laslow smiled. "Coming from you, that is the highest honor."

"Hey." The two looked towards the door and saw Hinoka walk in. "I saw those councilmen you summoned. They didn't look too happy." She walked up to Xander's side. "Did something happen?"

Laslow cleared his throat. "I think I'll let you two talk alone." He quickly slipped out of the room. Hinoka raised a brow as she watched him leave.

"What was that about?" she asked. Xander stood up and stared at the table. "Hey." She put a hand on his cheek and directed his face so he was looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"I just came to grips with how difficult it will be to move Nohr forward."

Hinoka nodded. "I see. Anything you need my help with?"

"Only if it won't be a burden for you."

"For you? Never." Xander smiled as Hinoka brought his lips in to meet hers.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Some Reservations

**I'm a little late for my twice a week update, but better late than never. I've been busy with exams this week but I should have more free time now.**

* * *

"It is my privilege as your father, and your right as my son." Hinoka watched quietly as Xander spoke to their son, Siegbert. He had just allowed him to come back with them to help with the war. She felt an odd mix of pride and worry about that.

Siegbert nodded happily. "Alright then. I will go and get my things if we have the time for that."

"Of course," Xander said. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hinoka standing behind them. "But perhaps greet your mother first."

Siegbert looked past Xander and smiled at Hinoka. "Oh." He approached Hinoka sheepishly. "Forgive me, Mother. I didn't mean to ignore you. Are you alright."

Hinoka smiled. "I'm fine, Son, thank you. Go and pack your things. I need to speak with your father for a moment."

"Yes, ma'am." Hinoka watched as Siegbert ran off to get his things. She turned to Xander who seemed to sense her reservations.

"You want him to stay here don't you?" he asked.

"I can't make that decision for him," Hinoka said.

"Hinoka."

Hinoka shook her head. "He isn't a child, and he's more than proven himself today."

Xander stepped up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hinoka, if you don't want him to come-"

"It's fine, Xander. I know he can handle it." She looked him in the eyes. "I'm going to protect him as much as I can."

"I know you will."

"Then when this is over, the three of us can finally be a family. Like we should have always been." Xander smiled and nodded.

Siegbert returned with a bag. "Mother! Father!"

"Are you packed?" Xander asked.

Siegbert nodded. "I have everything I need here." He held up his bag. "I'm ready to leave whenever you are."

"I'll go let the others know." Xander left, leaving Hinoka and Siegbert alone. Hinoka looked her son over.

"You've gotten taller than me," she said.

Siegbert looked at her and raised a brow. "Hm? Oh, I guess I have." He smiled a little. "I'm glad I get to come with you, Mother. I promise to prove my worth."

Hinoka smiled. "You've nothing to prove to me, Son. Just . . . promise you'll be careful."

Siegbert stared at her quietly for a moment before nodding. "I will be, Mother."

Hinoka nodded. "Good." Slowly, she wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you again, my little knight."

Siegbert eagerly returned his mother's hug. "The feeling is mutual, Mother."

* * *

 **It's on the short side, but I didn't really want to write another longer chapter. Sometimes I like to keep it short and sweet. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Breakfast

**Sorry for the delay. I'll just say I was on a break for Christas and toootally not being a lazy lout. *cough***

 **Anywho, for context, Xander and Hinoka are on a little trip visiting Siegbert in his Deeprealm.**

* * *

The scent of smoke was strong as Xander started to wake up. "Smoke?" he mumbled. Suddenly his eyes widened. "A fire?!" He looked to his left and noticed Hinoka wasn't in bed. He was confused for a moment. If there was a fire, why wouldn't Hinoka wake him up. Then it hit him. This was far worse than a mere fire.

"I think the eggs are on fire!"

Hinoka was cooking.

Xander nearly fell out of bed as he tried to get up. He picked himself off the ground and rubbed the bruise he was now sporting on his arm. "Hinoka!" he called. He was met with a cloud of smoke in his face as he opened the door. "Oh, gods!"

"What?" Hinoka asked. Xander headed down the hall and into the kitchen. He could barely see through all the smoke. "Siegbert, open the door!"

"O-Okay!" Xander made out the form of his eight-year-old son moving towards where the door to the kitchen was. Light poured into the room as the door answered. "I got it, Mother!"

"Good, boy!" Hinoka coughed and waved the smoke out of her face. "I think it's safe to say we aren't having eggs this morning."

"I think the sausages are probably no good anymore either. Sorry, Mother."

Hinoka smiled and ruffled Siegbert's hair. "It's okay, dear. I guess you inherited your talent for buring food from me."

Xander coughed as he stepped outside for some fresh air. "I knew I should have brought Peri to cook." He felt someone tugging on his sleeve and looked down to see Siegbert holding a bowl of fruit.

"Sorry we ruined breakfast, Father" He held up the bowl of fruit. "We brought these though."

Xander smiled and took an apple from the bowl. "Thank you, Son."

Hinkoa stepped out of the house, rubbing her eyes. "Yikes, the smoke is more intense than usual." She coughed a little and grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl. "I guess I'm only good for fighting."

"And why would that be a bad thing?" Xander asked. "You're an excellent soldier, my love. You'll make a wonderful queen too when the time comes."

Siegbert wrapped his arms around his mother's waist, hugging her tightly. "You're the best mother too!"

Hinoka chuckled and hugged her family close. "Well, I suppose that's something."

* * *

 **I had to get something about Hinoka's bad cooking in their somewhere. Anywho, sorry for the delay. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. First Steps

**Yikes, been a while since I posted something. Well, let's fix that. Here's a short little family fluff. Next post will be longer, I promise.**

* * *

"Come on, Siegbert, walk to Mommy," Hinoka said. She held her hands out to her son who struggled to walk the four feet towards his mother. He stopped for a bit and looked at Hinoka who gave him an encouraging smile. "Almost there. You can do it." Siegbert didn't look to sure but started walking closer.

Xander watched from his chair at his desk, chuckling in amusement. "Don't you think he's a little young for this?"

Hinoka looked a little annoyed. "He's almost two. Besides, he's a fast learner." Siegbert suddenly gave a small grunt as he fell on his face

Tears immediately started running down his face. "Whaaa!" Hinoka was by him almost instantly and helped him off the floor. "Wahaa!"

"Hey, it's okay." Hinoka set him upright and wiped his face clean. "You're alright."

Xander got up from his chair and walked up behind Siegbert. "Perhaps I can help." He gently grabbed Siegbert's arms. "Go back a few steps, dear." Hinoka nodded and took four steps backwards before getting on her knees. "Alright, Son, one step at a time." Siegbert looked at Xander than to Hinoka.

"You'll get it this time," she said. "Just a few steps." Xander began to walk forward slowly, gently guiding Siegbert forward. The young boy's steps were wobbly and he would have fallen again if Xander wasn't holding him. About halfway there, Hinoka clapped a little. "You're almost there, sweetie."

Siegbert suddenly seemed more determined and started taking larger steps more confidently towards his mother. Xander smiled and began to loosen his grip. Siegbert didn't seem to notice when his father finally let him go altogether. He took the last final steps towards Hinoka and put his hands in hers with a confident smile on his face.

"You did it!" Hinoka said. She held Siegbert up and kissed him on the cheek. "I knew you could." Siegbert laughed happily as his mother hugged him lovingly. Xander smiled as he sat by them and ruffled his son's hair.

Somehow both parents knew this would be the first of many great accomplishments for their son.

* * *

 **I liked writing this one. Fluffy little moments are a lot of fun to do. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Feel free to comment and suggest.**


	11. Try the Sushi

When Xander married Hinoka, he knew it wuld require him to become more familiar with Hoshidan culture than he had been in the past. To be honest he was actually looking forward to it. She taught him their holidays and history. He took particular interest in their politics and battle strategies. Hinoka always enjoyed it when he showed any interest in her homeland and he always enjoyed seeing her happy. He promised to learn everything she wanted to teach him. However, there was one thing he wasn't entirely certain he was ready to try.

The food.

Xander looked at the plate of the food Hinoka called 'sushi' in front of him. It was apparently raw fish, rice, and vegetables. The idea of eating raw fish raw made his stomach turn. He picked up one of the pieces and looked up at Hinoka who was trying to keep from giggling. "You expect me to eat this?" he asked.

Hinoka nodded. "Uh-huh. It's good trust me."

Xander raised a brow. "Is this a trick?"

"No, I promise!" She pushed his hand a little close so the sushi was almost touching his lips. Xander leaned back a bit with a slightly disgusted look on his face. "What? Is the mighty Prince Xander to be taken down by a mere fish?"

"He might be taken down by the diseases that comes with consuming raw foods."

Hinoka rolled her eyes. "I told you it's prepared safely so it won't do that. Come on just one little bite."

With a sigh, Xander slowly took a bite of the sushi. Hinoka watched anxiously for his reaction. He chewed the food as he let himself get familiar with the taste. It was a peculiar taste but he couldn't say that he hated it. "It's . . . different."

"Good different or bad different?" Hinoka asked.

"Um . . . good I suppose."

Hinoka smiled. "Great! I've some other food for you to try."

"Is it raw too?"

"No, silly man, it's cooked." She stood up from her seat. "Be back in a bit." She left the mess hall and went back into the kitchens. Meanwhile, Xander took another bite of the sushi and found he was growing a little fond of the flavors. Soon Hinoka returned with a small platter of food.

"Here, try this," she said taking a plate off of the platter. "It's call teriyaki."

Xander looked at the food. There was chicken, rice, and cooked vegetables on it. "It smells good."

"Doesn't it? Tastes even better." She handed him a pair of chopsticks.

Xander took them and picked up one of the chicken pieces. He put it in his mouth and nodded approvingly. "Delicious." Hinoka looked excited.

"Glad to hear it. Okay, one more thing for you to try." She handed him a small bowl of soup. "Something to wash it down."

"What is it?" Xander asked. He picked up a spoon and took a sip from the soup. "Hm, tasty."

"It's miso soup," Hinoka said. She watched quietly as Xander finished the food she offered him. "So, you like it?"

Xander nodded. "It was all very good. Thank you."

"I should be thanking you. I know I've been forcing to learn a lot about my culture lately." Hinoka frowned and looked away a bit. "It must get annoying."

Xander smiled softly and grabbed her hands. "Not a bit. I find your love of your culture to be refreshing and I've enjoyed everything you've shown me. I think it brings us one step closer to strengthening the bond between our peoples." He leaned closer to her. "And as husband and wife."

Hinoka smiled as she leaned closer and kissed him. "I love you."

"And I you." He leaned back in his chair. "Of course now I have to introduce you to foods from my country. I can't wait for you to try cheese."

Hinoka raised a brow. "What's cheese?"

* * *

 **I remembered when I first tried sushi. Loved it ever since. I also love cheese. Mmm . . . cheese.**

 **Anywho! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Bedtime

**Yeesh, it's been a while. I had a hard tiem coming up with something I like. I went for something a little more on the fluffy side this time around. Hope you like it.**

* * *

It was a quiet evening as Xander read through a book that Elise had given him. He had been putting it off for a while but when he and Hinoka decided to visit Siegbert in his Deeprealm, he decided to finally give it a read. It was finally starting to get interesting when he heard tiny footsteps running towards his reading room. He looked up from his book just as Siegbert ran into the room.

"What are you doing, Son?" he asked.

Siegbert hid behind Xander's chair. "Hiding from, Mommy," he said.

Xander looked over the back of his chair and saw Siegbert huddled behind the chair in as small as he could make himself. "And why would you be doing that?"

"She's trying to make me go to bed and I'm not tired yet." Xander chuckled.

"It is getting a little late for you to be awake don't you think?" Siegbert started to yawn as he shook his head.

"Siegbert?" Hinoka called. "Where did you run off to?"

"Don't tell her that I'm here!" Siegbert whispered. Xander smiled and winked.

Hinoka walked by the room and saw Xander. "Hey." Xander looked back at her. "Have you seen Siegbert? It's getting way past his bedtime."

Xander shook his head. "I'm afraid not. He might be hiding though." He gave her a quick wink.

Hinoka smirked and nodded. "Ah, I see." She stepped into the room and started looking around. "Do you might know where he might be hiding?"

"No, although this chair could certainly be a spot, couldn't it?"

"Hey, don't tell her!" Siegbert said popping his head out from behind the chair.

"Aha!" Siegbert gulped as Hinoka walked over to him. He tried to call away when he felt Hinoka grab him by the shirt. She pulled him back and grabbed him by the waist.

"No, Mommy! I don't want to go to bed yet!" Hinoka grunted as she picked the flailing boy up.

"Oh, you've gotten heavy," she said. "What does your nanny feed you?" Siegbert kept struggling but was unable to get out of his mother's grasp. "Nope, sorry. It was a good fight but Mommy wins as usual." Xander chuckled as Siegbert finally gave up and let out a yawn. "Ready to call it quits?"

Siegbert shook his head. "A true knight never quits!" He looked at Xander. "You weren't supposed to tell her."

Xander shrugged. "I didn't actually say you were behind the chair. I simply said the chair was a good hiding spot. You gave yourself up." Siegbert carefully thought over his father's words looking for a flaw in the logic.

"Alright, you've had your fun, young man," Hinoka said. "We need to get you to bed.

Siegbert let out another loud yawn. "I'm not sleepy yet." Hinoka smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Somehow I'm not convinced. Let's get you to bed." Siegbert grumbled a little but didn't argue. Xander set his book down and followed Hinoka as she took their son to his room. She set him down on his bed and started to tuck him in.

"Are you still leaving tomorrow?" Siegbert asked.

Xander stood in the doorway of the bedroom. "I'm afraid so, Son. Our friends need us to help them."

Siegbert frowned. "Oh."

"We'll be back soon though," Hinoka said. Siegbert nodded. "Hey, you know we always come back, right?"

"Yeah, but I always have to wait a really long time. I wish you two could stay forever."

"I know, sweetheart. We do too."

"And one day we will," Xander said. He walked into the room and knelt down by the bed. "You have my word. When the time is right, one day we'll leave and take you with us. And we'll never let you go again."

Siegbert smiled. "I hope that day is soon."

"So do we," Hinoka said. "But until then just be patient." She leaned down and kissed his brow. "And know that no matter where we are, we love you."

"I know. I love you too." Hinoka finished tucking him in and Xander read him one more bedtime story. Soon he was alone again. For how long this time he couldn't be sure. But he knew that they'd be back.

It was one promise they would never break.

* * *

 **I think I might put this story on a hiatus for a while. I'm having trouble coming up with ideas and I have other projects I want to work on.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Paying Respects

**Wow, have I been gone a while! Did ya miss me? Wouldn't blame you if you didn't. Anywho, I'm back and I'm continuing this story. I wrote this based off a suggestion I got a while ago. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

It was late in the evening as Hinoka stood in front of the statue of her mother, Mikoto. It had only just been recently finished and set up. While it was beautiful, Hinoka didn't think it did her mother justice. She let out a sad sigh. "I wish you could be here, Mother. You and Father both."

"Hinoka." Hinoka looked over her shoulder and saw Xander walking up to her. "So, this is where you've been. Siegbert and I were starting to get worried."

"I'm sorry," Hinoka said. "I wanted to be here when there weren't as many people around." She looked back at the statue. "I just wanted to pay my respects."

Xander looked at the statue. "So, this is the famous Queen Mikoto. It's a lovely statue."

"Yeah. I still wish I could see the real one again though." Xander put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Suddenly, he heard her start to sob. "Hinoka? Are you-"

He was cut off by Hinoka tightly wrapping his arms around his waist. She didn't say anything at first. Only cried into his chest. Xander didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around her and stroked the back of her head. "I-I miss them so much," she said between sobs. "Mother. Father. They both deserved to be here." She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "They deserved better than this."

It wasn't often that Xander saw Hinoka this distraught. He hated it. He tried to think of something comforting to say. "You're right. I didn't know them but their reputation preceded them. I'm sure they would be proud of you."

Hinoka smiled at him. "Thank you." She let him go and started wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my composure like that. I just miss them so much. Especially now. They both worked so hard for this war to be over. For us to have peace."

Xander smiled and wiped away the few tears that were left in his wife's eyes. "I know. It wasn't right what my father did to them. I'm sorry."

Hinoka frowned. "Xander, I wasn't trying to blame-"

"I know. However, it was because of my father's treachery that your family had to suffer so much, but he isn't here to atone for his crimes. Not anymore. So, I will bear the blame in his stead."

"Xander." It was quiet between the two of them. Hinoka hadn't expected Xander to be willing to take the blame for her parents' deaths. Still, she couldn't admit that she was surprised. Xander had a strong sense of responsibility. In his mind, someone had to be held accountable. However, this was unacceptable to her. She shook her head. "No. I won't let you."

"Hinoka."

"No, Xander! It wasn't your fault. You didn't kill my parents. Your father did and I think we can both agree he got more than a just punishment at the end. I'm not looking to blame anyone. Not anymore. I want to move on." She grabbed his hands and held them tight. "They would want that."

Xander smiled softly. "If that is what would make you happy." Hinoka nodded. "Alright." He looked at the statue and sighed. "I must admit, that I regret that I was unable to meet them. I would like to thank them for raising such a wonderful daughter."

Hinoka blushed a little. "I think they would have liked you."

"Truly? Marrying Nohrian wouldn't have upset them?"

Hinoka chuckled and shook her head. "Not in the slightest. Father would have only cared that I was safe, and Mother would be content to know that I was loved. You do both admirably."

"I do try my best." He leaned down and kissed deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. "What?"

"I was just thinking. Father might have thrown you in a prison for a day or two without asking his blessing first." For a split second, she saw Xander go pale in fear. "Ha, ha, ha!"

Xander cleared his throat. "W-Well, I would have, um-"

"Mother! Father!" The two looked around and spotted Siegbert running up to them. "There you are. The others have been wondering where you two have been. Uncle Ryoma has a special dinner planned for you two."

Hinoka sighed. "I told him I didn't want anything extravagant."

Xander chuckled. "I can sympathize. No brother wants to see their little sister leave."

"I suppose." She looked at Siegbert. "Tell them we'll be there in a moment." Siegbert nodded and headed back towards the castle.

"Do you want to head back then?" Xander asked.

Hinoka shook her head. "Not yet. Do you mind if I have a few moments to myself? I'll be back shortly."

"Of course." Xander lightly kissed her on the forehead before following his son back to the castle. We finally did it. It wasn't easy, but we did our best. And we'll keep doing so until the end." She looked at her mother's face. Upon closer examination, she noticed something that the sculptors did seem to capture perfectly.

Mikoto's smile. It still had the same warmth.

"I love you both. I'll miss you. I can't come to visit often, but know I took the lessons you both gave me to heart. I will help Xander rule Nohr as best I can."

She turned away and headed towards the castle. A fresh spring was in her step and a renewed fire in her soul.

"I'll keep making you both proud."

* * *

 **I'll admit this isn't one of my better chapters. I'm kind of rusty. Writer's block seems to only get worse the more you ignore it. Who knew? Still I'm glad you all liked it. As always, I want you're feedback whether positive or negative so leave a review telling me what you think!**

 **Sorry for the long absence. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. The Duel

**Believe it or not, I didn't actually procrastinate this time! I've been without internet the past few weeks because service providers suck. Anywho, in the meantime I've been working on new chapters. Hope you like 'em!**

* * *

Quite a crowd had gathered around the training grounds by the time Corrin happened to walk by. The cheers were loud for whatever had drawn everyone's attention. Curious, Corrin decided to check it out for himself. As he got closer, he could make out some of what the crowd was saying.

"You got this, Prince Xander!" he heard Charolette shout.

"Don't leave yourself so open, Lady Hinoka!" cried Subaki.

"Be easy, my Lord," shouted Laslow. "Wouldn't want to injure your lovely wife, would you?"

"What is going on?" Corrin asked. No one seemed to hear him. Suddenly, he saw his wife, Anna, walking by with a bag in her hands.

"Bets! Place your bets! Hinoka vs. Xander! Duel of the century! Place your bets here!" She shook the bag making the coins inside jingle loudly.

"I'll take a piece of that action," Niles said, dropping a few coins in the bag.

Hinata put in a few coins as well. "Yeah, count me in too!"

Anna looked like a child given free reign of a candy store. "That's it, boys, keep it comin.'"

"Anna!" Corrin shouted. He grabbed her arm. "What is going on here?"

"Eh?" Anna looked confused at first until she realized who it was. "Oh, hey, sweetie. Just doing a little business."

"What could you possibly be doing that involves taking bets?"

Anna looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Didn't you hear? Hinoka and Xander are going at it. I've never seen a fight so intense. It's been going on for almost an hour."

"How did I not hear about this?"

"Oh, honey." Anna playfully pinched his cheek. "You aren't always the most observant person."

"What? Of course I'm, ugh, never mind!" He tried to look up over the crowd but couldn't get a good view without jumping. "This is ridiculous. Why are they fighting?"

Anna shrugged. "I dunno. All I know is that I'm going to make a killing off this fight one way or another. If the bets don't work, I've charged everyone a handsome admission fee. Speaking of which." She held out her hand. "Twenty gold pieces."

"Anna."

"Fine, fifteen."

"Anna!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Fine, ten pieces and a kiss but only because I think you're cute." She gave him a playful wink.

Corrin sighed. He knew deep down there was no way he was going to get any closer to the fight without paying something. "Fine. Here." He gave her the money and planted a light kiss on her cheek.

Anna giggled. "Thank you for your patronage." She held the bag up to him. "Care to place a bet?"

Corrin gently shoved the bag out of his face. "Anna, I need to get closer to what's going on. This is getting out of hand."

"Aw, it's just a bit of fun. No harm done." The sound of training lances snapping caused the crowd to go wild. "Well, that's the fifth one so far."

"Anna!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" She started pushing through the crowd. "Step aside! Move over! VIP coming through! Nina, you stick a hand in my money pouch and you lose a finger!"

Corrin followed close behind Anna as they made their way through the crowd. Finally, they reached the front. He spotted his other siblings and their children watching the fight up close. He made his way over to where Camilla and Ryoma were. "Hey!" he asked them. "What is going on?"

Camilla smiled at him. "Ah, Corrin. Glad you could finally join us." She turned her attention back to the fight. "No one's really sure why they're fighting. It's certainly a good show though."

Corrin looked at the fight. Hinoka and Xander were really going at it. Xander was keeping up the offense, making sure his opponent didn't have a chance to counter. Hinoka kept her cool, however, skillfully blocking each of Xander's attacks while she waited for an opening.

"This is nuts!" Corrin said. "Hasn't anyone tried putting a stop to this?"

"Do you want to get into the middle of that?" Ryoma asked. Corrin looked back at the fight. He had to admit the two looked pretty intense right now. "Best to just let this play out, Little Brother."

Camilla and Ryoma's son, Shiro, decided to chime in. "Yeah, Uncle Corrin," he said. "Don't be such a spoil sport. Besides, Dad I have good money going on this fight!" Corrin glared at Ryoma who was pretending not to notice.

Corrin sighed in resignation. "Fine. Is there a free seat?"

"I have one here, Uncle." Corrin looked behind him and saw Siegbert pat an open seat next to him.

"You seem awfully calm about this," Corrin said as he sat down. "Do they do this a lot?"

Siegbert shook his head. "No. They're usually done by now." Corrin couldn't tell if his nephew was joking or not. It was very troubling.

"What are they fighting about?"

Siegbert shrugged. "I'm not sure. They usually get along splendidly." Suddenly, Hinoka managed to sneak a hit in on Xander's side. There was a mix of booing and cheering from the crowd.

"That ties things up folks!" Corrin started looking around for who was speaking and spotted Kana clear across the other side of the ring standing on top of a large box. "Next hit wins it! Let's hear it for the duelists!" The crowd started cheering enthusiastically.

"Kana's the announcer?!" Corrin shouted.

"She's quite good," Siegbert said. "Really knows how to work the crowd."

"That's her mother's influence." Corrin sighed and decided to just watch the fight. "So, what did she mean by a tie?"

"They're going to whoever can land five solid hits first. It looked like father was going to win it, but Mother has been very good at keeping up with him."

"Do you know who is going to win the match?"

Siegbert chuckled. "I gave up trying to figure that argument out a long time ago. They're both so evenly matched it could easily go either way."

"What if it lands in a draw?"

"It already did. It was supposed to be best out of three."

The crowd started cheering louder as Hinoka pushed her offensive. Her lance was almost invisible as she assaulted Xander with a flurry of attacks. Xander didn't seem fazed in the slightest as he blocked and dodged. He attacked at every possible opening to try and throw Hinoka off.

"I must admit it's impressive watching them go at it," Corrin finally admitted.

Siegbert nodded in agreement. "Indeed. I hope to be half as capable as them someday."

"Will you two shut up?!" Shiro shouted. "I'm trying to watch!" Corrin and Siegbert remained quiet as they watched the couple finish their duel. They were evenly matched now. Neither was relenting or leaving any sort of opening. However, Corrin noticed something about the lance Hinoka was using.

"That lance looks ready to give," he said. "If she doesn't ease up-"

 _SNAP!_

Hinoka's lance broke in two, catching her off guard. Not one to let any advantage go to waste, Xander quickly swept her feet out from under her with his lance. Hinoka landed on her back with a hard thud. There was a mix of booing and cheering from the crowd.

"That was a dirty trick!" Oboro shouted.

"Excellent technique, my lord!" Laslow shouted.

"This is a waste of time," Saizo mumbled from behind Corrin.

Xander ignored the crowd as he pointed the tip of his lance at Hinoka. "Do you yield?" he asked.

Hinoka glared at him for a moment. Finally, she sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I yield." She swatted the lance away from her. "Get that damn thing out of my face."

"That's it!" Kana shouted. "It's over! Victory goes to Uncle Xander!" Again, the crowd's response was mixed. Corrin noticed some of them were more focused on how much money they lost to Anna's betting pool. She seemed happy though.

"Well, that was a fun distraction," Camilla said.

Ryoma nodded. "Indeed. I'll have to challenge Xander myself sometime."

Shiro laughed. "Ha! Now that's a fight I'd actually bet money on!"

"Eh? What's this about betting?" Anna asked. "Are we setting up another match?"

Corrin ignored them as he and Siegbert made their way to Xander and Hinoka. Xander helped his wife off the ground but she still seemed annoyed with him. "What was all this about?" Corrin asked. "Camilla said you two were fighting."

"That's what you do in a duel," Hinoka answered curtly.

"Yes, but what were you fighting about?"

Hinoka and Xander gave confused looks to one another as if they didn't know what Corrin was talking about. Hinoka simply shrugged before Xander finally answered. "I'm not sure we understand what you mean, Corrin," he said.

"W-What do you mean you don't understand?" Corrin asked fumbling for words. "You two have been fighting for over an hour from what I've been told."

"We have?" Hinoka asked.

Corrin ignored her. "And you two looked like you were nearly ready to kill each other."

"I suppose we did get a little carried away," Xander admitted. "But Hinoka tends to take these duels of ours very seriously."

Hinoka scoffed. "It's not like you were going to go easy on me."

"And you," Corrin said looking at Hinoka. "Why do you seem so upset that you lost?"

"Um, because I hate losing?" She looked at him like he was asking very stupid questions.

Corrin wasn't sure what was even going on anymore. "So, wait. You're telling me that this WHOLE thing was simply a sparring match?"

"Pretty much," Hinoka said.

Xander nodded. "Yes."

"That's crazy!" Corrin shouted. "You two could have seriously hurt one another! I thought you were actually mad at one another!"

Siegbert placed a hand on his uncle's shoulder. "I think we may have simply misinterpreted what we saw, Uncle. Mother and Father would never try to hurt one another."

"Of course not," Xander said. "Hinoka and I aren't so immature as to handle disagreements with physical aggression. We talk such issues out." Hinoka smiled and nodded in agreement.

Corrin felt like he needed to sit down. "I . . . I don't know what to say. All this fanfare for something so inane."

"Well, I think Anna had something to do with drawing the crowd," Siegbert said.

Corrin rolled his eyes. "That figures."

"Did I hear my name?" Anna asked. She seemed to come from out of nowhere. "Do you need my business acumen? Oh! Are you setting up another fight? Give me few days to get everyone properly hyped. Maybe I can get them betting even more money!"

"I don't believe this," Corrin said. He looked at Hinoka and Xander. "I'm sorry I assumed the worst. I should have known you to would never behave like that."

"I must apologize as well," Siegbert said. "It was an error in judgement on both our parts."

Hinoka ruffled her son's hair. "Ah, don't worry about it," she said. "We know we get a little carried away sometimes."

Xander nodded. "Our apologies for making you worry." He looked around and saw several of the other soldiers talking about the fight. "Still, I'm glad we were able to entertain everyone at least for a little while. Perhaps we should consider a tournament?"

"That sounds fun," Hinoka said. Siegbert nodded in agreement.

"That's a great idea!" Anna shouted. She looked like she was about to explode with excitement. "I can make arrangements right away! I'll have the arena set up and everything!"

Corrin started to look worried. "Anna, maybe we should-"

Anna put a finger to his lips. "Shh, not now, honey. Anna's scheming. Oooh, I'll make a killing!" She started heading to their quarters. "Kana! Mama needs help coming up with an advertising campaign!"

* * *

 **CamillaxRyoma is another pairing I find interesting in concept so I snuck it in there for fun. As for Anna and Corrin I wanted to pick a storyline neutral character that was also Corrin exclusive and Anna is about the only choice for male Corrin so there it is. I also liked the whole Anna taking bets and getting Kana mixed up in the scheme as well.**

 **Anywho, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the wait. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	15. Storms and Monsters

**Well, with Halloween approaching, I decided to do a little Halloween special post of sorts.**

* * *

The sound of thunder startled Xander from his sleep. A flash of lightning lit up the room for a few brief seconds. Xander noticed Hinoka was already awake. "I see it finally woke you up," she said to him.

Xander raised a brow. "How long have you been up?"

"About twenty minutes or so. I'm surprised you slept through it so far." There was another loud clap of thunder followed by another flash of lightning.

"Do you think Siegbert has woken up yet?" Xander asked. Before Hinoka could respond, they heard the sound of glass shattering in another room. "What was that?"

"Mama!" Siegbert shouted. Hinoka had bolted out of bed and to Siegbert's room before Xander could react. Hinoka entered Siegbert's room and saw that a tree branch had shattered a window in the room. Rain and wind blew into the room. Hinoka saw her son curled up in his bed with his blanket wrapped around him. "Mama, the monster is trying to get me!"

Hinoka went to retrieve her son, making sure to avoid the broken glass on the floor. "It's okay, Siegbert." She picked him up, his blanket still wrapped around him. "I've got you."

"What happened?" Xander asked. He saw the branch and shattered window. "Is Siegbert alright?"

"He's fine," Hinoka said. "Just shaken up." Xander stood aside as Hinoka carried their son out of the room. The three went back to Hinoka and Xander's room. "I'll get someone to fix that window tomorrow."

Hinoka didn't seem to be paying attention to what Xander said, instead trying to calm her crying son down. "Shh, it's okay. You're safe." Siegbert buried his face into his mother's shoulder. Hinoka sat down on her bed and set Siegbert next to her. He quickly wrapped his arms back around her. "Hey, come on. It's just a storm. It won't hurt you."

Siegbert shook his head. "Nuh-uh. It was a monster. Shiro said that the monsters were going to come to get me!"

Xander sat down next to Siegbert. "What monsters?"

"Shiro said monsters always come this time of year. He said that they take you away of you don't have any candy to give them."

"And you believed them?"

"Not at first. I ate all my candy. B-But then the window broke and there was a monster hand and-"

Hinoka started stroking her son's head. "Siegbert, that was just a tree branch. It probably just blew off a tree during the storm."

Siegbert looked up at his mother. "A-Are you sure? They aren't going to rip me open to get my candy?"

"Gods, what stories has your cousin been telling you?"

"That's your brother's influence," Xander said.

Hinoka glared at him. "Quiet, you." She wrapped her arm around Siegbert and hugged him close. "Well, Shiro forgot to mention that your parents are expert monster slayers."

"Y-you are?" Siegbert asked.

Hinoka smiled and nodded. "Yep. Your dad and I have been slaying monsters for a long time now. If any were dumb enough to come after you, we would put them in their place."

Siegbert seemed to finally calm down. "Don't you ever get scared?"

"At times," Xander said. He put his hand on Siegbert's shoulder. "But then we remember what we are fighting for. There's no way your mother or I would ever let anyone hurt you."

Siegbert smiled. "You mean it?"

"Absolutely," Hinoka said. She kissed him on the head. "Hey, why don't you sleep in here with us today? Would you feel safer then?" Siegbert nodded. Hinoka tucked him in between her and Xander. The couple settled into bed and stayed up until Siegbert went back to sleep.

"One day you'll be strong enough to slay your own monsters, Son," Xander said quietly.

"But until then," Hinoka said. "We'll always be there to protect you."

* * *

 **A little on the short side, I know, but I've been having some writer's block. I got ideas, but I can't seem to pan them out very well. Sorry for the delay.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Revised Supports

**Not going to lie, while I like the idea behind the Hinoka/Xander ship, I never cared much for the supports in the game. The subject matter felt so random and unnatural. Dinner party? Really? So, I've decided to do my own take on it. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

C

Hinoka: Excuse me, Prince Xander.

Xander: Princess Hinoka. May I help you?

Hinoka: I wanted to ask a favor of you.

Xander: A favor? What did you have in mind?

Hinoka: I would like to spar with you.

Xander: What?

Hinoka: I keep hearing about what a strong warrior you are. Several of our soldiers who have seen you fight say you're unstoppable. Even Ryoma speaks highly of you and he's the finest swordsman in Hoshido.

Xander: And you wish to see if the rumors are true, I imagine.

Hinoka: I do. I've seen you fight in battle and, to be frank, I'm not sure why everyone is so impressed with you.

Xander: I see. You're very direct, Princess. Very well. I accept your challenge. Name a time and place.

Hinoka: Now is as good as any. Shall we head to the training yard.

Xander: As you wish.

 _(Fades to black for a couple seconds)_

Hinoka: D-Damn it! I lost.

Xander: It wasn't an easy victory if that makes you feel any better. You are very well trained.

Hinoka: I was still no match for you. I can see why Ryoma speaks so highly of you. I should apologize. I shouldn't have been so critical before.

Xander: Think nothing of it. I would hope you wouldn't rely on mere rumors alone, and I was glad to test my skill against yours. I learned quite a bit from that duel.

Hinoka: Really?

Xander: Yes. If it pleases you, I would like to spar again sometime.

Hinoka: Alright. I would like that.

B

Hinoka: Sh, it's okay, girl. Your injury doesn't look that serious.

Xander: Is something wrong with your mount, Princess?

Hinoka: She got a little roughed up in the last fight. I'm tending to her injuries.

Xander: Anything serious?

Hinoka: Nothing too bad. Although, I won't be able to take her into battle for a few days though.

Xander: Is there any way to help her recover more quickly?

Hinoka: There's a certain healing salve that I usually use. It's very potent but, unfortunately, hard to find. I ran out of it a while ago and haven't been able to look for more.

Xander: I see. Perhaps I could help.

Hinoka: You don't need to do that. You have enough to do already. I'll take care of it.

 _(Hinoka leaves)_

Xander: Hm.

 _(Fades to black for a couple seconds)_

Hinoka: Alright, that should do it. You're looking better already, girl!

Xander: How is your Pegasus doing, Princess?

Hinoka: Prince Xander? What are you doing here?

Xander: I was just passing by and saw you tending to your mount. I see you've found more of that healing salve.

Hinoka: Actually, someone left it outside my quarters for me.

Xander: Really? Very fortuitous.

Hinoka: Yes. Tell me, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?

Xander: I'm not sure I know what you mean.

Hinoka: Are you certain? I'm pretty sure you were the only one who knew what I needed, and I don't doubt you have the means to find such a rare item so quickly.

Xander: I'm afraid I truly don't know what you mean. Still, I am glad you got what you needed. I won't distract you any longer.

 _(Xander leaves)_

Hinoka: Heh, who knew Nohr's crown prince was so modest? Perhaps I was wrong about him in more ways than one.

A

Xander: Princess Hinoka.

Hinoka: Yes?

Xander: Earlier today, someone dropped this lance by my quarters.

Hinoka: Actually, it's a naginata. Think of it like the Hoshidan equivalent to the lances used by Nohr. It's a very fine-looking piece I must say.

Xander: Yes, the craftsmanship is superb. I shudder to think of how much it must have cost to purchase. You didn't happen to get this for me, did you?

Hinoka: Who can know? Maybe some of the Hoshidan soldiers have taken a liking to you.

Xander: I can tell that this is too expensive a weapon for a common soldier to purchase even if they pooled their funds. I appreciate the gesture, Princess, but I'm afraid I can't accept.

Hinoka: Why not?

Xander: I don't help others to seek rewards. I've never wanted for anything and I neither need nor want people to feel like they need to give me something for my aid. I helped you because you needed it. Nothing more.

Hinoka: I'm aware of that. I simply wanted to thank you for your kindness. And perhaps apologize.

Xander: What do you mean?

Hinoka: I'm afraid my opinion of you when we first met was unfair. I thought you and the other Nohrians were savages who sought to greedily take what others had for themselves. However, I've come to learn that there are honorable Norhians. Ones I have become proud to call my friend.

Xander: You aren't entirely wrong. My people have wronged yours more than once. I'm ashamed to admit that I ever took a part in it. I should apologize as well. I once though Hoshidans arrogant and weak. Fighting alongside you has proved me wrong. I am proud to call you my allies.

Hinoka: Then keep the naginata, please. As a token of friendship between our peoples. I would consider it a great honor.

Xander: You humble me with your generosity, Princess. Very well, I will keep it as a token of what will hopefully be a lasting alliance. Thank you.

S

Xander: Princess Hinoka, may I have a moment?

Hinoka: Please, Xander, just call me Hinoka. I think we know each other well enough to drop the formailities.

Xander: Very well. Hinoka, I was thinking about that la, um, naginata, that you gave me. How you said it was a token of friendship.

Hinoka: Yes. What of it?

Xander: Lately, I have been thinking about how I could offer you something similar.

Hinoka: You don't need to do that for me.

Xander: I know but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to do it. However, I didn't want to do it as a sign of friendship between nations but rather as a gift to someone I've come to care deeply about.

Hinoka: Oh, um, thank you. That's very flattering.

Xander: Gods, I'm not explaining myself very well, am I? I suppose what I mean to say is that I am interested in more than just strengthening the bonds between our peoples but those between you and I as well.

Hinoka: O-Oh. I don't know what to say.

Xander: Forgive me. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Perhaps I shouldn't have brought it up.

Hinoka: No, I'm glad you did. I've been thinking about it too. Us I mean. I've come to find that I care for you as well.

Xander: Truly?

Hinoka: Yes. You are a strong warrior and a noble man. I've . . . fallen for you.

Xander: Hinoka . . . you don't know how happy those words make me. It is difficult for me to express how I feel with words. I've always preferred to let my actions speak for me. So, please. Take this.

Hinoka: Oh, my. That's a lovely ring. What is this seal on it?

Xander: I had it custom made. The seal is a merging of the two symbols of Hoshido and Nohr. A sigh of bond between our people and . . . between you and me.

Hinoka: Xander, are you . . . trying to propose?

Xander: Y-Yes. I love you, Hinoka. I want to make you my queen. There isn't anyone I trust more to be at my side for the rest of my life. Do you accept?

Hinoka: Do you even need to ask? Of course I do! I love you, Xander. More than anyone. Whatever the future holds for our people and for us, I want to face it with you.

Xander: Sweeter words have never been spoken to me, my love.

* * *

 **I know it got a little lengthy at the end but there was no way to condense it without it feeling unfinished. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.**


	17. Awkward Reunion

**This chapter was inspired by a request by Red Server. Thanks for the suggestion!**

* * *

"So, what exactly is this place?" Hinoka asked a young man in a white coat.

The man, named Kiran, scratched his head as he thought of an explanation. "Well, simply put, I used this gun," he held up a strange looking weapon, "to summon you hear from your homeland." Awkward pause. "Without being able to get your consent on the issue."

Hinoka and Xander looked at each other than back at Kiran who looked very uncomfortable. "Is there any way for us to return home, exactly?"

"Yeah, I can send you back if you want. Although, I would ask you to consider staying and offering your help. If it makes you feel any better, I summoned three people that say they are from Nohr though."

Xander raised a brow. "Who exactly?"

"Let's see, um, a blond kid named Leo and his sisters, Camilla and Corrin."

Hinoka looked at Kiran like he sprouted a second head. "Corrin is a boy."

Kiran shook his head. "Not the one I met. Of course, it's possible that I summoned them from an alternative version of your own world."

"What do you mean alternative version?"

Kiran sighed. "It's a long story. Look, I can introduce you to them if you like, okay?"

"Well." Hinoka looked at Xander who just shrugged. "I guess that couldn't hurt." Kiran smiled and nodded. He led them to the library in the barracks where Camilla, Corrin, and Leo were looking through some of the books. Hinoka and Xander just stared at Corrin for a moment. Turned out Kiran was telling the truth about her gender. It was a little jarring.

"Hey, guys," Kiran said. "I've summoned two others from Nohr."

The thee of them looked at Hinoka and Xander. Immediately, Corrin dropped the book she was holding as she put her hands over her mouth. Camilla and Leo kept their composure a little better but were clearly just as shocked.

"X-Xander?" Corrin asked. "Is that really you?"

Xander wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Um, yes? Is something wrong?" Before he knew what was going on, Corrin ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh, Xander!" She started crying into his chest. "I've missed you so much!"

Xander looked at Hinoka and Kiran who were just as confused as he was. "Just how long have you been away from home, Corrin?" he asked.

"You misunderstand," Camilla said. She set the book she was reading back on the shelf. "The last time we saw you was when . . ." She trailed off as she avoided his gaze.

"What do you mean?" Hinoka asked. "Did something happen to the Xander from your world?"

"Yes," Leo said. "I apologize for my bluntness but in our world, you died. Fairly recently."

Hinoka and Xander were too stunned to speak. Xander looked at Corrin who finally calmed down and let him go. "May I ask what happened?" Kiran asked.

"It was my fault," Corrin said.

"Corrin, we've been over this," Camilla said. She approached her sister and tried to put a hand on her shoulder but Corrin pushed it away.

"It doesn't change what happened!" Corrin shouted. "Xander and Elise would both still be here if it wasn't for what I did!"

"What do you mean?" Xander asked. "What happened to Elise?"

"I see we have quite a bit to talk about," Leo said. He gestured to some available seats at the table in the room. "This might take a while."

* * *

The three spent the next few hours explaining what happened in their version of Nohr. Hinoka and Kiran asked some questions on occasion but Xander remained silent. He had a hard time believing things going so differently in this world. The cause of Elise's death was particularly difficult to accept.

"Nohr's starting to recover," Leo said. "Relations are still tense with Hoshido though. I've been working with King Ryoma to try and smooth things over but I think we're a long way from things ever being good between our nations."

"I've been doing what I can given my connections with both countries," Corrin added. "Although many Nohrians still see me as a traitor. Most hate me for what I did for you. I can't say that I blame them."

"That's a lot to take in," Hinoka said. "I'm not quite sure what to say." She looked at Xander who still hadn't spoken. "Xander? Are you alright?"

Xander was quiet for several more moments. Finally, he let out a long sigh. "To think things could have gone so differently." He looked at his siblings. "I'm am truly sorry for what you had to go through." He looked at Corrin. "Especially you. I made the mistake of not trusting my Corrin for a time and nearly met the same fate. I'm sorry I couldn't do the same for you."

"It wasn't your fault," Corrin said. "Please, don't take the blame for it. I'm glad that at least in one world you're alive." She looked at Xander nervously for a moment. "Is Elise . . ."

Xander smiled softly. "She's alive. Happily married too. She has a child as well."

Camilla breathed a sigh of relief while Leo smiled quietly. Corrin wiped a tear from her eye as she struggled to keep her composure. "That . . . that's wonderful to hear."

"And what of you, Xander" Camilla asked. "Are you seeing anyone." Hinoka smiled and put her hand over Xander's. Camilla's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Oh. I see."

Leo sighed and rubbed his temples. "This alternate reality business is confusing."

Corrin didn't seem too fazed though. "I'm happy for you. Both of you."

"Thank you," Xander said. He and Hinoka stood up from the table. "Hinoka and I have some things to discuss with Kiran." He looked at the summoner. "But I think we are both willing to offer our assistance for the time being."

Kiran smiled and stood up from his seat. "I'm glad. We'll be the stronger for it. Come on, I'll take you to Anna to figure out where you'll be staying while we're here." The couple followed Kiran out of the barracks. As they walked out, they heard footsteps following behind them.

"Wait, please!" Xander looked behind him and saw Corrin running up to them. "I'm sorry, but may I speak to Xander a lone for a moment? I promise I won't be long."

Xander looked at HInoka and Kiran, giving them a nod. "Go ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright," Hinoka said. She smiled at Corrin before leaving with Kiran.

Corrin and Xander looked at each other quietly for a moment. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"I just . . . I wanted to say that it's good to see you. I know you aren't the same man who was my brother, but, if you don't mind, could we talk sometime? I-I've missed being able to do that."

Xander smiled and nodded. "I would like that. I won't pretend that I can replace your brother, but I am here if you need me. For however long that may be."

"Xander. Um, might I hug you again for a moment? If that's not too intrusive."

"Not at all." Corrin smiled as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Little Princess."

* * *

 **Thanks again for the suggestion, Red Server. I hope it was to your liking. Thanks for reading, everyone. Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Omelet

**Been a while since I updated but I was having trouble coming up with an idea. I was replaying through Fates and came across the support where Hinoka finally manages to cook something. So, I decided to roll with that.**

* * *

Siegbert and Xander watched as Hinoka set a plate of food in front of each of them. "Okay, boys, I hope you're hungry," she said.

Xander looked at the food in front of him. It appeared to be an omelet. He looked up at Siegbert who was poking at his with a fork. "Afraid it will attack you, Son?" he asked.

"A little," Siegbert said.

Hinoka huffed and crossed her arms. "That only happened once!" Her husband and son looked at each other in uncertainty. "Come on, guys, I worked really hard on this. I promise there's nothing wrong with it. Please try it."

It wasn't often that Hinoka pleaded like that. Xander knew her confidence was shaky at best when it came to cooking. It was always something she really wanted to be good at. Unfortunately, it never quite worked out for her before. Still, Xander didn't want to disappoint her. He took his knife and cut into the omelet. He hesitated for a moment, as he waited for it to explode.

Siegbert was less subtle as he backed his seat away from the table.

"It isn't going to explode this time!" Hinoka said.

To his surprise, Xander found she was right. He cut a piece of the omelet and took a bite. Hinoka and Siegbert watched as he chewed and swallowed his food. There was a pause while everyone waited for his reaction. "It's . . . good."

"Really?" Hinoka and Siegbert asked in unison.

Xander nodded. "Yes. The melted cheese is a nice touch."

Hinoka's face lit up. "Yes! I knew you'd like it!" She looked at Siegbert. "Are you going to try some, Son?"

Siegbert looked at Xander who nodded in approval. "Well, I suppose it'd be rude not to." He cut off a piece and took a bite. "It's is good. Huh."

"Oh, I'm so glad you both like it!" She gave Xander a hug. "I was worried I had messed it up again."

Xander chuckled. "You did well, Dear." He kissed her on the cheek. "I knew no challenge was too difficult for you to surmount."

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Mother," Siegbert said. He took another bite of the omelet. "Mm, this is really very good. Did you add-" He stopped and sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

"Burning?" Hinoka asked. Her eyes widened in horror. "Oh, no! I forgot the bacon!" She ran out of the room to the kitchen.

Siegbert and Xander sighed. "It seems she still has a few hurdles to climb," Siegbert said.

Xander chuckled. "She'll get there. Until then we should keep encouraging her."

"Xander!" Hinoka called from the kitchen. "The bacon's on fire."

Xander sighed. "And keep a bucket of water ready."

Siegbert picked up a bucket from underneath the table. "Way ahead of you, Father."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	19. A Careless Mistake

**I've had this written for about a week but was too lazy to do the proofreading until now. Sorry about that.**

* * *

"Xander, on your left!" Corrin shouted. Xander saw a Faceless trying to flank him. A quick strike from Siegfried quickly put it down.

"My thanks, Brother!" Xander shouted. He looked around and saw Hinoka being attacked by three Faceless. "Hold on, Hinoka!" In an instant he was by her side and helped her dispose of the Faceless.

Hinoka stabbed one of the Faceless with her lance. "Thanks, Xander." She looked at him and sighed in exhaustion. "I don't know where these things keep coming from, but-" Suddenly, her eyes widened in shock. "Behind you!" She pointed at a Faceless running up to Xander from behind.

"I'm coming, Father!" Xander barely had time to figure out what was happening before Siegbert rode in front of the Faceless and struck it with his sword. The Faceless groaned loudly and punched Siegbert off his horse. He hit the ground and suddenly felt an intense pain in his left shoulder.

"Siegbert!" Xander shouted. He lifted his sword in the air. A dark tendril fired from it and killed the Faceless. Hinoka jumped off her pegasus and knelt by Siegbert's side.

"Are you alright?!" She tried to help Siegbert sit up but accidentally grabbed his injured shoulder too hard.

"Gyaaah!" Hinoka and Xander both froze at the sound of their son's cry of pain.

Hinoka moved her hand away from Siegbert's shoulder. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know it was hurt."

"Corrin!" Xander shouted. "How many more are there?"

Corrina and Anna finished off two more Faceless. "I think that's the last of them," Corrin said. He walked over to where the others were. Siegbert forced himself into a sitting position. The act made his shoulder and chest hurt greatly, and he was beginning to notice his head hurt too. However, he did his best to try and not show his pain.

"We need to leave," Xander said. Corrin nodded in agreement. Xander watched as Hinoka helped Siegbert to his feet. Guilt welled up inside of him. How could he have let this happen?

"So, do you think I'll live Aunt Sakura?" Siegbert asked. His comment was meant as a joke but Sakura glared a little at him anyway.

"You shouldn't make jests, Siegbert. You were hurt very badly. I healed what I could with my staff but you need to rest for a few days."

Siegbert nodded. "My apologies. I don't mean to be difficult. Thank you for all your help, Aunt Sakura."

Sakura's expression softened a little. "You're welcome. You're parents will be pleased to know you're recovering. They've been very worried."

"They have? Neither of them have been by to see me yet."

"I see. I'll tell them to come by if I see them." Siegbert nodded appreciatively. As Sakura opened the door to leave, she noticed Hinoka and Xander waiting outside his room. She stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her.

"How long have you been here?" she asked them.

"Not long," Hinoka said. Xander didn't say anything. "How is he doing?"

"His shoulder is healed but it needs some time before he can move it again. The bruise on his chest is still fairly large. The cut on his head is mostly healed though. He should be fine as long as he rests." Hinoka sighed in relief. Sakura looked at Xander to see if he would react but he remained stoic. "He would like to see you two."

Hinoka nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Sister." Sakura smiled and bowed slightly before leaving. Hinoka looked at Xander. "Shall we?" Xander looked away. "Xander."

"You go first. I . . . I don't think I'm ready to face him yet." Hinoka nodded but didn't reply. She went into the room leaving Xander to himself. He had never felt so ashamed. Had he been more aware, this wouldn't have happened. His carelessness caused his son to be harmed. What could be more pathetic?

"Excuse me, Lord Xander?"

Startled from his brooding, Xander looked to his right and saw Silas's daughter, Sophie. "Yes?"

The young girl seemed a little nervous speaking to him. He was curious as to why she was there. Was she a friend of Siegbert? "I came to visit Siegbert. Are we allowed to see him?"

Xander nodded. "His mother is in there now."

"Oh, um, I can leave if I'm interrupting."

"It's alright. You can go in if you like."

Sophie smiled and bowed slightly. "Thank you, milord." She approached the door but stopped and looked at him. "Are you going in?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh. Well, um, if I might be so bold. Siegbert thinks very highly of you. He might start to get the wrong idea if you keep avoiding him." Xander stared at her quietly. "Um, t-that's just a thought. I meant no disrespect, milord."

"It's fine. I'm glad Siegbert has a friend as bold as you, young lady." Sophie blushed a little but smiled. She went inside leaving Xander by himself again. Was he really doing more harm by being so evasive?

Hinoka stepped out of the room after a couple of minutes. "He's eager to see you."

"Sophie was implying the same thing." Xander let out a long sight. "I just . . . feel so humiliated. How could I have been so careless?"

"I'm as much to blame as you are. I thought I could take on more enemies than I was capable of. I put both of you at risk."

"Hinoka."

"But we knew this was the risk when we allowed Siegbert to come with us. He knew it too. It was his choice to make in the end. Whether we like it or not."

Xander sighed. "He's grown up faster than I would have liked."

Hinoka chuckled. "You aren't kidding. Still, I'm proud of him all the same."

"I am as well. Perhaps it's time I go and see him." He stepped up to the door and noticed that it was ajar. As he looked inside, he noticed Sophie running a hand through Siegbert's hair. She leaned in close and kissed him on the lips. Xander smiled and stepped away.

Hinoka raised a brow. "You aren't going in?"

"I can speak with him later. Those two seem like they would like some time alone. It seems Siegbert has grown up more than we thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

 **I think I'm going to wrap this story up with the next chapter. I've got other stories to work on and I'm burning out on ideas for this one.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
